One and Done
by ExtraordinaryKB
Summary: My collection of one-shots. Full of Casketty goodness. More to be added in the future.
1. Daydreams

_**A/N: I'm going to be posting my one-shot stories in one thread to save space. This one is my first Castle FanFic, although I have written several Kelly Clarkson Fics. I like doing short one-shots because I don't have the time or attention span to ever finish a multi-chapter, nor do I have the creativity to come up with a good plot :) I leave that to the rest of you, and the real writers of Castle. I'll be adding more, obviously, so I hope you enjoy this first one! Most of my pieces will be full of Casketty fluff which is the funnest for me to write (and read!) Reviews would be lovely, as well as constructive criticism. **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, Castle and Beckett would be together by now. So, no, Castle and its characters do not belong to me. :(**_

**Daydream**

Kate Beckett was daydreaming, something she never used to do. It had always been so much easier to stay in reality. Pushing all of her real emotions into the back of her mind was her mechanism of defense, and focusing on case files filled with gruesome murder details was her release. There were a select number of people she let see past her tough exterior, into her life of emotional hardship and loss. However, this small number had slowly increased, by one, over the past few years.

Oh yes, he had slowly made his way in. His witty charm, paired with sincere concern and understanding had eventually broken down any walls she had built to keep him out. Gone were the days of their back-and-forth bickering and his side comments which were purposely meant to push her buttons. Okay, that might not be true. Maybe they did it even more. Either way, Rick Castle had finally won his greatest conquest. And not without a victory dance.

::::::

"…_and I can finally say to my girl, Kate, how happy I am for her. And thank you to Rick, for being so damn patient. Because whoever has the patience to win this stubborn woman, sure as hell deserves her. After all the time I waited for these two to just get together already, it couldn't have turned out better." Lanie Parish finished her speech with a small laugh, and hugged her best friend._

_Kate could feel hundreds of eyes focused in her direction, though at this point it didn't bother her in the least bit. It was the happiest day of her life, and the detective who was usually on her guard at all times, let herself be vulnerable for one day. _

_As the wedding guests applauded Dr. Parish's speech, the bride and groom shared a moment on their own. Rick looked at his wife dotingly, the kind of way he had never looked at any woman before, especially either of his previous wives. "One and done, Katherine?" He asked, a playful smirk on his face. Kate glared at him, although she too had a blissful smile spread across her features._

"_Only if you never call me Katherine again," She teased. The clinking of silver against glass rang throughout the room, demanding a newlywed kiss. _

"_Deal," Castle agreed, leaning in to kiss his new bride. The crowd clapped in delight, cheering for the two people whose marriage was a predictable outcome from the moment they met. _

_::::::_

"Beckett!" Detective Esposito exclaimed, attempting to get her attention.

Kate sat up abruptly in her desk, shaking herself out of her fond memory. "Yeah?"

"Woah, girl. How ya plannin' on catchin this guy if you're off in your own world? Honeymoon not long enough for ya?" He quipped.

Kate blushed slightly, twirling her wedding ring on her finger. "Right, sorry."


	2. Company

_**A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews! They are very much appreciated. Here's another short fluff piece I just finished. Enjoy!**_

**Company**

Detective Beckett sat at her desk in the bullpen, frustrated with yet another dead end lead. It was a case that brought numerous leads, which all ended with a confirmed alibi or a false accusation. She caught a glance of her favorite photo which sat in a silver frame next to her computer. It was her proudest moment captured on camera. The picture showed her husband sprawled fast asleep on their couch, a sleeping baby nestled on his chest. Alexis was sleeping with her head in her father's lap, a small blissful smile across her face.

Every time Kate glanced at that picture all her frustrations flew out the window momentarily. She sat back in her office chair with a sigh and smiled, anxious to go home for the night.

"Mama!" A small and familiar voice exclaimed happily. Kate looked up towards the direction of the sound. Rick stood in the doorway holding their 9-month-old son. The baby was smiling and bouncing in his father's arms, overwhelmed with excitement.

"Hey, little man!" Esposito looked up from his desk, smiling at their visitors. He and Ryan stood up to greet the littlest Castle, who was all too often spoiled by his 'uncles'.

"Alright, boys, I'd like to see my baby," Beckett said, joining them. Rick handed over their son with a kiss on her forehead.

"Mama!" Jayce squealed again, playing with Kate's necklace.

Rick broke out of his chit chat with the two male detectives. "Thought you could use some company," He said to Kate with an understanding smile.


	3. High Stakes

_**A/N: Ok guys, by demand I made this one a little more lengthy. You can probably tell how I run out of ideas once I reach 500 words lol. It's not my favorite so far but I've had this poker game idea in my head for a while and I wanted to use it, so I hope you enjoy it. I've decided that while these are all going to be one-shots, they're still going to be along the same time period and central plot of the future family idea. Again, reviews are awesome and thank you to everyone for your praise so far! It means a lot. Better get going or I'll miss the new ep. of Castle!! AAHH I'm so excited :)**_

**High Stakes**

A brown-haired baby boy squirmed in his highchair impatiently while his mother attempted to feed him. "C'mon, bud, two more bites," She coaxed, holding a spoonful of 'turkey dinner' in front of him. Kate could see frustration in her son's green eyes. He'd had enough. "Fine," She sighed, admitting defeat. It was amusing to her how she relented easier in front of a high chair than an interrogation table. She lifted Jayce out of his chair, wiping his tiny hands with a wet cloth. With a glance at the clock, she noticed it was almost seven o'clock.

Alexis walked past her and set her empty dinner plate in the sink. "At least you finished your dinner," Kate said to her step-daughter with a smile. She rinsed the highchair tray in the sink with one hand and struggled to keep the baby still with her other arm.

"Do I get a sticker?" Alexis asked sarcastically, taking Jayce into her arms. Kate smirked at the comment.

"If you take him in the other room, I'll give you two," She replied as she removed a dirty bib from the boy's neck. Alexis grinned and walked off towards the family room, bouncing her brother in her arms.

A moment later Rick entered the loft, carrying a few large shopping bags. Kate looked at him quizzically as she wiped her hands with a towel. "You know it's just the guys and Lanie, right?" She asked him as he joined her in the kitchen and dumped the bags on the counter.

"Oh c'mon. You can never have to much booze," He said with his crooked smile on his face.

Kate rolled her eyes characteristically. "You can. Like that one time at Ryan's place when you almost started strip-"

"Stripping paint off the walls? Yeah great times," He cut in, as Alexis walked in the room with wide eyes. She still held Jayce in her arms, who was in a much better mood. He had a blue pacifier in his mouth and his favorite stuffed panda bear in his arms.

"Don't wanna know," She said, cringing at the thought. "Where's Gram? Parker will be here soon."

Castle looked at his daughter with a look of surprise. "Parker? I thought you were going to Kelsey's?"

"Uh…plans changed!" She said quickly, an innocent smile on her face. She looked at Kate pleadingly, hoping for some kind of support.

Kate cut in and changed the subject. "Martha said she'd be back in time, don't worry. She's probably on her way," Kate told her, hoping to take Rick's over-protective mind off of the mystery boy.

"Who's Parker?" Rick asked them both with a look of worry.

Kate rolled her eyes. "A boy. Don't worry."

"So you knew about this?" He asked her, and looked at Alexis. "Traitor." Alexis narrowed her eyes and handed the baby to his father.

:::::

Later that evening, Alexis had left with her new beau. Of course this was not without a series of interrogation-style questions from her dad. With his pseudo-cop experience, he had come to master the art of bringing down the hammer. Once he was assured this Parker boy wasn't a serial killer or drug dealer, he let the two go out for the evening.

Martha returned from who knows where she had been and who with, and was playing with her grandson on the couch near the poker table.

"Alright, I'm out," Lanie announced, laying her cards on t he poker table in defeat.

Kate smiled with a raised eyebrow at her best friend, who returned the gesture. Suddenly she felt a tug at the hem of her jeans. She looked down to see a certain little boy kneeling near her chair, arms raised. "Sorry, he's getting hard to keep up with. He's almost worse than Rick was," Martha, who had appeared at Kate's side, said. Rick looked at her with mock hurt.

"Now that could be bad," Said Ryan, half-jokingly. He took a swig from his beer and a peek at his hand.

Kate bent down to lift up the baby, setting him in her lap. He braced the edge of the table and stood on her thighs, eying the poker chips curiously. "Maybe he'll bring me good luck," She guessed, kissing the top of his head.

"You're really that desperate?" Rick teased, giving her a cocky grin.

She raised her eyebrow at him competitively. "All in," And with a drop of her poker chips, the game was on.


	4. Crime Scene

_**A/N: Okay, here is my latest creation :) I've had this idea in my head for a while and I have been itching to get it down in writing. Caution: It is very very fluffy! Haha... I guess this is how I picture the proposal, and obviously it takes place before my other two stories. I hope you all enjoy it and don't mind the extra fluff. Although, if you're anything like me, you won't. Please let me know what you think! And thanks for all the reviews.**_

**Crime Scene**

Beckett made a mental map in her mind of where Esposito told her the most recent crime scene was and hung up her phone. She grabbed her gun off of Castle's dresser, along with her badge. When she was downstairs she went to say goodbye to Alexis but then realized the red-headed teenager was nowhere in sight. Figuring Martha had taken her on another spontaneous shopping extravaganza, she grabbed her bomber jacket and headed towards the elevator.

Simple elevator music filled Kate's head as she typed a quick text to Alexis, checking her whereabouts. The more she thought about it, she wondered why Rick still hadn't returned from his meeting with Paula. As an afterthought she forwarded the same message to his phone. Finally the elevator dinged at her destination and she headed towards her squad car in the parking garage.

A moment later, Kate sat in traffic, groaning at the congestion of taxi cabs and a few private vehicles. Her phone vibrated, alerting her of a new text message.

The new message was from Alexis. _"At Kelsey's. Sorry I didn't tell you!" _Before she could reply a new message came in.

"_Running late, be home soon. Love You!" _She read Rick's reply and smiled. Then she wondered why she ever worried in the first place.

The moment Kate arrived at the scene she turned into Detective Beckett. She killed her sirens in front of a small Italian eatery. Coincidentally, it was the very restaurant she and Rick had gone on their first official date. Only last time it hadn't been surrounded with caution tape. She crossed under the tape and looked around for Lanie or one of her other colleagues, but strangely none were to be seen outside.

As soon as Beckett opened the glass doors to the restaurant she knew something was off. There was no body bag, no uniforms, and no blood. Her fellow detectives were nowhere in sight to brief her on the case. Had she heard Esposito right? But there was caution tape in front wasn't there? Her thoughts were jumbled in her head, and she lifted her phone to call back Javier.

Before she could dial a number, a familiar voice called her name from a booth behind her. When she spun around, she saw Rick. He stood by a corner booth, smiling a slightly nervous smile. He was dressed in jeans and her favorite blue sweater, with a navy blazer over it. She gave him a look of confusion and walked closer to him. "What are you…?" Before she could finish her question, she was interrupted by a voice behind Castle.

"Hi Kate!" Alexis chirped. She peered out from behind her dad and smiled.

"Wha-? I don-" Kate started to fumble for words. Rick smiled at her, looking pleased at her confusion. He stepped closer to close the gap between them and leaned down to kiss her. When he opened his eyes he could see she was still clearly confused.

"Will you please just tell me what's going on?" She asked, frustrated at not being able to control the situation.

Rick took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, a mischievous smile on his face. "Okay, I know you hate surprises," She nodded and rolled her eyes at him in annoyed agreement. "But…" He paused for dramatic effect and reached into his coat pocket. When he pulled his hand out, he held a small white box in his shaky hand. "I love you, Kate. Even after all the time I spent chasing you, it was more than worth it," He smiled when she gasped in realization of what he was doing.

"You make me a better person, and I have never felt like this about anyone before. I don't know how you did it, but you have made me want to settle down and just be with you. I know it sounds really corny, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Waking up next to you, making your coffee, and occasionally annoying you," He let out a nervous laugh and saw her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. She put her hand over her small smile. Finally he opened the box, revealing a gorgeous but simple diamond ring. It was so her. A two carat emerald-cut diamond was surrounded by two similar but smaller diamonds. "Kate Beckett, will you marry me?" He asked the all important question. He held his gaze on her green eyes, which were now streaming tears.

Kate looked at him and nodded, her mouth revealing a full smile. He returned the smile and place the ring on her finger gently. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and around them applause erupted. Kate pulled back and looked around her. Her friends and colleagues emerged from where ever they were hiding in the woodwork, including Lanie, Ryan and Esposito, Montgomery, Martha, and her father. Alexis stood up from her seat and hugged the both of them, bursting with excitement. She saw Ryan slip Esposito a twenty dollar bill discretely, Esposito smug with winning their bet. She shook her head and looked back at Rick.

"I'm going to make you pay for this," She warned him playfully.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?" And they kissed again, anticipating the life ahead of them.


	5. Promise

_**A/N: Okay, first of all, sorry its been a while. Momentary writer's block :) You see why I can't do a multi-chapter. Anyway, this is not all that fluffy I must admit. It's more on the sad side. But I hope you still like it. Again, it's a one-shot so I won't be continuing...just my take on the continuation of Johanna's case. But I hope you enjoy it, and reviews would be great. Thank you so much to all your praise so far. Ya'll are the best!!**_

**Promise**

By the time Kate had finished her paperwork, she was exhausted. Which made her relief even greater the moment she stepped foot into their apartment, finally home away from all the chaos. Well, the kind of chaos that involved murder, drugs, and other paraphernalia. But she would take a crying baby and a husband who sometimes acted half his age over dead-beats killing innocent people for money any day.

The sight as she entered the family room was one of her favorites. Rick laid on his back on the couch, their infant son crawling on his stomach. Alexis was curled up in a lounge chair with a good book, attempting to block out the sounds of the two boys in the room.

Jayce smiled up at his mother when he saw her approach. Normally this would have made her forget all of her day's troubles, but today was different. She could almost feel a physical weight bearing on her shoulders as she bent over the back of the couch to pick up her baby. A slight smile escaped from her mouth when she looked at Rick, who appeared almost as worn out as she.

"Bad day?" He asked her as she settled herself next to his feet. She tossed him a small glance, avoiding his gaze. "Kate?" He insisted further when she didn't answer.

Feeling his insisting gaze, he finally looked at him. "Yeah," She sighed, averting her gaze back to Jayce, who was now beginning to doze off in her arms. "I'm gonna go put him to bed," Getting up from the couch, she gave him the 'we'll-talk-about-it-later' look, and headed upstairs to the nursery.

Alexis, having seen the couple's exchange, looked at her father quizzically. He merely shrugged back and headed to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Castle was searching the fridge for anything edible when he heard Kate enter the room. He grabbed a tub of leftovers and popped it in the microwave. When he turned to face her, she was bent over the counter, her forehead resting in her hands.

He hated seeing her like his. It was one of the 'perks' of being married to a homicide detective. Some cases could take a toll on you, this he knew from experience. On the other hand, he knew it was better than when they first started dating and she had tried to keep everything to herself. Rick reached his hands out and placed them on her shoulders, and began to rub in slow circles.

After a minute of silence, Kate turned to face him, meeting his eyes with hers. He was surprised to see a slight amount of tears built up in her green eyes and he slipped his arms around her waist. When she finally spoke her voice was shaky. "I need you to come to work with me tomorrow," The look on her face was one he had become all too familiar with.

"Why, the boys miss me? You need my charm to get a warrant?" He joked, hoping to lighten the mood. This got a small smile out of her, but she quickly returned to her serious state.

"It's about my mom's case," A tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke. She leaned backwards against the counter as her breathing became more staggered.

Rick wiped away her tear. He lifted her chin up with his finger so she was looking at him again. "I would love to," He told her sincerely with a small smile.

She returned the gesture and took a deep breath. "I can't go through this without you, you know," She told him. She leaned into his chest and let herself cry.

"We'll figure it out, I promise," He told her. He kissed the top of her head, and prayed to God that this wouldn't end up being a broken promise.


	6. Kiss Cam

_**A/N: YAY!! Six years later I finally post again! I admit, I haven't been too busy to write...I've been reading plenty. But I finally decided to use this idea (which was in a way inspired by the preview for Suicide Squeeze. BTW I can't freakin wait for that!! EEE!) I actually do like how this turned out, I really only knew the main idea and the last two lines that I wanted to use, but I'm quite pleased with the outcome. Surprisingly it took me like 10 minutes to whip up...cause usually I'm all nit-picky on details. So before I start rambling...or continue to...enjoy this little fluff piece and be sure to review with your honest opinion! Thank you all for your kindness so far, I'm really glad you like my first five. **_

_**And for the record- I am NOT a fan of the NY Yankees. They have stolen three of my Tigers :( Don't even get me started haha.**_

_**I should probably say that I don't own the Yankees (cause there would be some major changes), and I might as well add that sadly I do not own Castle either. Just Jayce and Lyra. :)  
**_

**Kiss Cam**

A three-year-old Jayce Castle struggled with the task of dressing himself, his new Yankees jersey being a bit over his skill level. "Mama!" He called, looking up at his mother. Kate was standing in front of her bathroom sink, meticulously applying her makeup. She finished her last mascara swipe, and looked down at her son.

Giggling at the sight, she bent down to help him. "You're just like your dad when it comes to dressing yourself," She said with a grin. She turned him around to admire the back of his new custom-made replica jersey- ordered just for their family by the Yankees' press manager. In place of a player's last name was 'CASTLE', and the respective number by each family members' age. Slightly corny and unnecessary, yes. But that was life with the famous novelist.

The Castle family had been supplied with their own Club Suite amid the luxury boxes, custom jerseys, and of course- free admission. The catch, however, was Rick throwing the first pitch and a family photo-op behind home plate for the press. This, Kate was not entirely pleased with, but she had reluctantly agreed with her husband after hours of endless pleading.

"Do I look cool?" The toddler asked, his curly-haired head lowered to admire his new attire.

Kate smiled at her son, who was all too image conscious like his father. "Get your new hat and you'll look even cooler," She told him.

His green eyes lit up as he remembered. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed happily, and ran out of the room in search of said hat.

****

Satisfied with her hair and makeup, Detective Beckett walked down the hall to her daughter's bedroom. Rick struggled with an impatient baby, who was not at all into the pink jersey and cap. The nearly year-old infant grunted and whined with her father's every attempt. Kate joined Rick at his side. "You're weak," She teased.

He narrowed his eyes at her in response. "Yeah, you got the easy one."

"Richard!" Martha's voice called from the stairwell. "Where is this child's hat?" They heard her high-heeled footsteps ascend the stairs.

Rick sighed in exasperation, although glad to have an excuse to hand the task of dressing a fussy baby over to his wife. "Mother, I told you…" His voice trailed off as he walked further down the long hall way. Kate shook her head at their exchange.

"They're all crazy, I'm sorry," She said to a now smiling Lyra. She placed a kiss on the baby's forehead and effortlessly finished dressing her.

****

"Can we go yet?" An impatient Jayce whined in the kitchen, twenty minutes later. He adorned his blue cap, which had somehow ended up in the refrigerator. The rest of the family donning their jerseys; girls in pink, boys in white and blue. Rick had refused the baseball cap, for fear of ruining his styled hair. This had prompted a 'metro sexual' comment from Kate.

"I believe we may depart," Rick responded theatrically. Kate rolled her eyes at him as she finished fastening Lyra's tiny pink Nikes. She left her sitting on the floor and retrieved her coat.

The five of them exited the loft moments later, Kate reluctant to be attending another event as the 'Detective Wife, Nikki Heat.'

"So, you think they'll put us on the kiss cam?" Rick asked with a smirk once they had all boarded the elevator.

"If they do, I'll be sure to show the entire stadium my gun," Kate retorted slyly.

Martha laughed at her son's mock-hurt expression, glad to see someone who was finally able to put him in his place.


	7. Rathborne

_**A/N: YAY finally. Got this idea today and wanted to use it. Not sure if I like how it turned out, but let me know what you think. This one isn't as much fluffy as angst-y, but I'm also a sucker for those. I really hope you enjoy it and I really appreciate every single review, they mean a lot!! BTW if anyone knows when the next new epi of Castle will be on, PLEASE message me... I will probably start going through withdrawals soon! I know it's not for at least two weeks :( Also spoilers for it would be appreciated if any have leaked. :) THANK YOU**_

**Rathborne**

Several months had come and gone since the day Kate had caught a break in her mother's case. Every day brought new unrelated murders, which by job description she was required to solve. But on her downtime she and Rick pondered leads and evidence about Johanna's case. The man who had hired the hit had found a new hit man. When said hit man, Greg Bourchetta, had been asked who he worked for it had taken hours of interrogation to get an answer. Finally, under the unrelenting stare of Detective Beckett, he cracked. Shakily he had muttered "Rathborne," and Beckett had felt her heart skip a beat or two.

The search for Rathborne had brought countless leads that only led to dead ends. Kate would have gone back to that place where she lost herself in the investigation, had it not been for Castle's support and her two children to return home to. And unexpectedly amid the chaos, the couple had learned of their third pregnancy. The surprise was a welcome joy that, like their first pregnancy was unplanned. Rick had joked that only one of his four children were intentional.

*****

Detective Beckett found herself pondering over her mother's case files, as well as related murders, into the early morning once again. Though already into her second trimester, morning sickness kept her awake into all hours of the night anyway. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten a full night's sleep. Her third pregnancy was by far her hardest.

As she examined evidence photos for what seemed like the thousandth time, she heard the familiar shuffling of feet near the doorway. She looked up from her desk in Rick's office and saw him watching her. He too had heavy bags under his eyes. Every time she woke up and raced to the toilet, he was right behind her. Every cry from Lyra he insisted he tend to so Kate could rest. They were quite possibly the most sleep deprived parents in New York.

"Kate, you need to sleep," He told her softly with an understanding smile.

"Just a few more minutes," She sighed, hoping he wouldn't pry her away from the desk and carry her to bed himself. Again.

Rick strode over to her desk and sat in a chair beside her. He looked at the photos which she had returned her tired gaze to.

"Why can't this one be one of the easy ones?" She asked in a whisper without glancing up at him.

Before he could answer, the sound of her cell phone resonated in the room. "Beckett," She answered.

Kate's face turned into somewhat of a look of hope as she listened to Esposito. She wrinkled her forehead and arched her eyebrows in a characteristically puzzled look. She hung up the phone and turned to look at her husband, who had been straining to hear the conversation.

"They got Rathborne," She stated, in more of a surprised question than a fact.

*****

Moments later Castle and Beckett entered the observation room that looked into the room holding their perpetrator. Kate looked through the glass stone-faced, preparing herself for the interrogation. As she stared, Rick observed her. Her jaw and shoulders were tense. In her eyes he saw something he hadn't seen since the night she questioned Dick Coonan. With one hand she twirled her mother's ring, while the other rested on her slightly swollen stomach.

Suddenly she turned to look at him. She took a deep breath, "I'm ready."

Smiling at her, he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'll be right next to you."

*****

"Mr. Hawson, you've got quite the reputation," Beckett taunted as she and Rick entered the room. The dark-haired main scowled as the two took their seats across from him. Like Dick Coonan, he wasn't someone you would picture as a felon. He was professional looking with shaved dark hair and a pin-striped business suit. Ryan and Esposito had uncovered his alibi, Rathborne, which he used in his drug smuggling business. This business also required him to hire hits on innocent people who had unfortunately been in the wrong place at the wrong time and learned too much. Hawson rarely took risks when it came to confidentiality, only the one time he did it had been life impending for him.

Rick took control with the questioning. "Pretty smart hiring other men to do your dirty work, too bad you weren't the best at keeping your alibi under cover. _Rathborne_," He said boring into the man's dark grey eyes.

"I'm not Rathborne, I've never heard that name in my life," Hawson insisted, a frown playing on his features.

"Really? Well your little hit man told us otherwise. Hiring a hit on seven innocent people is just as much of a crime as doing it yourself. Not only are those people dead, but so is your guy Coonan," Castle said seriously.

"Yeah? I'm not the one who killed Coonan. Knocked-up detective over here his," The man said, turning his attention to Beckett.

She clenched her jaw and removed a stack of pictures from a folder she had on the table. "She did it to save my life, thank you," Castle told him, hoping to distract him.

Kate shot a glance over to Rick, warning him not to get too fired up. "Alright, Mr. Hawson, blame me all you want. But you can't deny evidence. You know what else you can't deny?" She slid a picture of Fred Nelson, Hawson's first hit, across the table. "You are the reason Mr. Nelson will never live to see his grandchildren."

Hawson scowled. "I don't know who that is," He said with a shrug.

"Right," Beckett slid another photo across to Hawson. "You are the reason Mrs. Ying's children will grow up without a mother."

This time, he said nothing. His eyes darted between the photos and the Detective in front of him. "You are the reason Mr. Denphy never got to marry his fiancée," She pushed another photo his way.

Hawson swallowed hard as she continued to show photos to him. Photos of people he had indirectly killed. He was starting to break, she could see it. People like him, who never wanted to physically kill their victims, grew exceptionally uncomfortable seeing, in pictures, the mutilated people whose deaths they had caused.

Beckett stared at the man who had hired a hit on her mother almost fifteen years ago. She could tell he was at his breaking point, caught in the headlights with nowhere to turn. Taking the last two pictures out of the file, she stood up and placed them in front of him. "And you, Mr. Hawson, are the reason _my children will never meet their grandmother." _

_Rathborne stared down at a picture of Johanna Beckett, laying crumpled on the floor with more than thirty stab wounds scattered on her lifeless body. Then the other, a picture of two small children. Jayce and Lyra Castle. "I'm Rathborne," He finally admitted without looking up. _


	8. Mornings

_**A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for the extremely long delay. I guess a small case of writer's block is my excuse. I've been working on this for a couple days and I finally finished it. I just wanted to show the contrast between Beckett's day to day life, and also how she still kept parts of her the same. I'm actually more happy with the first part, which is odd since it's pre-relationship. But anyway I hope you enjoy it. And as always, let me know what you think! Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far!**_

_***The first part is pre-relationship, then the second takes place after all of my other stories. Same first two kids though, plus another :) Just to avoid confusion.**_

**Mornings**_**  
**_

Nothing says more about your life than the way you get ready every morning. Kate Beckett knew this fact well. It ran through her mind as she rolled over and disabled her alarm at five o'clock on a Saturday morning. She didn't think twice about the fact that she was waking up in an empty bed- maybe because she was used to it. She also didn't notice that the New York sky outside her apartment was still as dark as night. She couldn't remember the last time she woke up to see the sun shining, or woke up at her own free will rather than to a nagging alarm. Nor could she remember the last time she had a reason other than work to get her out of bed.

With a sigh, Beckett slinked out of bed. Almost immediately she felt the need for caffeine and made her way towards her kitchen. She started a pot of coffee with the ease of a seasoned pro. Then she yawned and headed towards her shower.

Lather, rinse, repeat. She wondered who actually followed the third step, so commonly seen on the backs of shampoo bottles. She hardly had time for the first two.

Feeling refreshed and slightly more alert, Kate stepped out of the shower. Other than the sound of early city traffic outside, her apartment was eerily quiet. It made her glad she had a gun, should the need arise. She crossed the thresh hold into her room and finished getting dressed in her usual routine. Watch, necklace, clothes. She then expertly holstered her gun and badge, applied a thin layer of make up, and styled her auburn hair.

The smell of a fresh pot of coffee screamed at her senses as she slid her straightener through her hair one last time. The detective breezed into the kitchen and poured the steaming liquid into her favorite thermos. Compared to the machine down at the precinct, her coffee at home was starting to taste bland. It was one thing that made her thankful for Castle. She started to wonder if he would show up this morning to watch her fill out paperwork, despite the fact there was no current case to solve. A smile crossed her face, then she quickly shook her head to rid the thought. What did it matter if he showed?

Detective Beckett slid her navy trench coat over her slender frame. She walked out the door without a second look back at her lonely apartment, anxious to be in the company of others.

****

_Four Years Later_

In the time before Kate was in a relationship with Rick, she had thought many times about how her life would be in a few years. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever fathomed the actual result. A different couch in her apartment, new window coverings, or maybe a new colleague, were a few possibilities she had ever dared to consider. But now, half asleep in the arms of her husband, she thought how much her life had changed in a short time. Her dreamy thoughts were interrupted by the shrill sound of her cell phone alarm. She relished in the coziness of their plush bed for a moment before slipping out of bed quietly, careful not to disturb the snoring man beside her.

Kate walked downstairs, trying to be light on her feet. She was always the first to rise in their apartment. When Beckett reached the kitchen, she mixed and heated a baby bottle before starting her pot of coffee. Baby monitor in hand as she perused around the lush apartment, she awaited a baby's usual morning cries. When she stopped in front of the fireplace, a picture on the mantle elicited a smile from her lips. It showed a beaming Alexis holding her newest baby brother in the hospital, while the remaining two Castle children smiled from each arm of the chair.

Like clockwork, Blake let out his first cry, letting everyone know he was awake and hungry. Kate heard heavy footsteps up above. She cursed herself for letting Rick get out of bed. She had to be up anyway to be to work. But contrary to her wishes, a groggy Castle crept down the stairs not a moment later; bathrobe hastily thrown on and a crying little boy in his arms.

Kate met them in the middle of the kitchen and kissed her youngest son good morning. "Go back to bed," She said, more of a demand than a suggestion. Castle stuck out his bottom lip in a juvenile pouting look, which prompted an eye roll from his wife. When had he ever listened to her in these sort of situations?

"Good morning to you, too," He teased, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Their bickering was interrupted by the sound of little footsteps padding down the stairs. A bouncy little girl scrambled towards them with the energy of a usual toddler. Their kids had definitely inherited their mother's habit of waking unnaturally early. Paired with their father's enthusiasm, it was a tiring combination.

"Hey, you!" Kate greeted her only daughter. "Guess what day it is?"

Lyra furrowed her brow at the question and shrugged. She looked at her mother for an explanation.

"Shower day," Kate answered with a grin. As expected, Lyra protested profusely. Eventually the two made their way upstairs to shower, leaving the two boys to themselves downstairs.

Beckett hurriedly washed both herself and her daughter, hoping to reduce the amount of complaining. Lather, Rinse, Repeat. But who said the third step had to be completed on the same head of hair? Lyra's long red hair fully lathered up, Kate maneuvered her under one of the shower's numerous heads. For such a luxurious shower, she couldn't remember the last time she had actually taken a break and relaxed in it.

Finally ready- and running a little late- Kate descended the stairs in a hurry. She was greeted by her three children who were now all awake, and Rick, in the kitchen. "Are you goin' to work momma?" Asked Brayden with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah, bud I have to," She replied as she kissed him goodbye. Once she had kissed the four of them and made sure there would be no disasters while she was gone, she put on her coat and was headed out the door. She had just turned the handle when she felt someone small hugging her legs.

"I want you to stay home," Brayden pleaded. It killed her to see the sadness in his green eyes and she bent down to hug him.

"I'll be back before you know it, okay?" Although she knew this would do little to appease him, it surprised her when he started to cry. He usually wasn't the more emotional of the kids. Thankfully she was rescued by Castle, who came to carry him back into the kitchen so she could escape, although regretfully. "Bye!" She called through the doorway and made her way out of the loft, anxious to return home as quickly as possible.


End file.
